transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzzsaw (TF2017)
Buzzsaw from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Buzzsaw is a very specific kind of artist—he likes to make art out of his victims. He approaches them with reasoned clarity and sophistication, gutting them with what he believes to be inspirational precision. However, his ego is easily wounded, and he's not adept at improvisation. If one of his "masterpieces" is interrupted and he cannot proceed as planned, he would rather retreat to sulk than rethink his approach. He will kill you. It's not a matter of if, but a matter of where, when, and how painful it is. History Arc 1 Buzzsaw was among Megatron's attack party which ambushed the Autobots aboard the Ark, crashing on Earth 4 million years ago. When the Autobots and Decepticons were revived in 1984, Buzzsaw was given the alternate mode of a gold cassette tape. As Megatron gave a roll call to determine who had survived the crash, Buzzsaw noted that his beak "has carved many an Autobot warrior into a masterpiece of scrap metal." |The Beginning| The Decepticons soon attacked Harrison Nuclear Power Plant to use as material to build a new headquarters, and Buzzsaw was able to fly through its reinforced concrete walls as if they were paper. It was discovered that the human ally of the Autobots, Sparkplug Witwicky, might know of a way to convert Earth fuel into a form Transformers could use, and so Buzzsaw and the Decepticons led an attack on his auto repair shop. Though Prowl scored a direct hit on Buzzsaw, he was able to return with his fellow Decepticons to their base with Sparkplug. |Power Play| The human military surrounded the Decepticons' headquarters, and Megatron ordered his warriors to "greet" them. Buzzsaw happily cut through the wings of the fighter jets while disparaging their primitive technology. |Prisoner of War| The Decepticons were successful in learning from Sparkplug Witwicky how to convert Earth fuel for themselves, and they attacked the Ark in force. The Autobots were weakened from their own lingering fuel problems, and Buzzsaw noticed that even Optimus Prime had trouble hitting him with a shot from his rifle. The Decepticons were clearly the imminent victors in this lopsided battle, and as Buzzsaw tore through the head of one of the final remaining Autobots, Mirage, the Decepticons declared victory. ...Or, they would have, if Sparkplug hadn't poisoned their fuel, causing the Decepticons to stumble over themselves in pain. It was only the surprise arrival of Shockwave that saved Buzzsaw and the others from certain defeat. |The Last Stand| Later, after Shockwave defeated Megatron in a one-on-one battle, Buzzsaw was among five Decepticons who were completely recovered from their injuries. Those five Decepticons (and Megatron) swore allegiance to Shockwave inside the Ark. |The Worst of Two Evils| After Shockwave assumed command and set up shop at Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One, Buzzsaw would perch on Shockwave's shoulder and keep his unruly troops in line. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Buzzsaw later accompanied Soundwave and most of the other cassette-tape Decepticons to aid their impostor Optimus Prime's ambush of the Autobots, though all of them were easily defeated once the real Optimus Prime was restored. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Buzzsaw also traveled with the Decepticons to the United Kingdom, where he and his teammates attempted to take control of the Man of Iron's ship. When Jazz fired upon the ship, destroying it, the Decepticons could no longer take the ship and learn from it the location of Cybertron, so they left. Notably, in the battle against the Autobot's ship, Buzzsaw's attacks were visibly of greater power than his comrades... |Man of Iron| When Starscream fired upon his teammate Ravage for eavesdropping on his plot to overthrow Megatron, Buzzsaw was among the Decepticons assembled to track the traitor down. |The Enemy Within| Though Starscream escaped being offed by his fellows, the Decepticons soon regrouped to attack the Ark. Laserbeak was the first casualty of the raid, which Buzzsaw quickly reported back to Megatron, but their battle was ended prematurely when Aunty, the Ark's computer system, magnetized the walls, immobilizing both factions. |Raiders of the Last Ark| After being left in stasis lock thanks to his cybo-dendrons burning out, Grimlock would dream of comprehensively defeating Buzzsaw and the other Decepticons before being slain in turn by Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 Unlike the Seekers, Soundwave, Buzzsaw, and the other cassettes remained more loyal to Megatron than to Shockwave, and so when the former Decepticon leader was discovered in a coal mine, they arrived swiftly to refuel and reclaim him. |I, Robot-Master| One of Megatron's first acts upon returning to the Decepticons was to send Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to retrieve Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. However, he got an irritating surprise when Shockwave decided to accompany the jets. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Megatron next ordered an attack on the Ark while seemingly all of the Autobots were performing an attack of their own on the Decepticon base, and he took the Seekers and most of the cassette Decepticons with him. Unfortunately, the Ark was now defended by the newly-built Omega Supreme. All of the attacking Decepticons except for Laserbeak, the Reflector trio, and Megatron were obliterated. Buzzsaw's body was kept in storage within the Ark for several years. |Command Performances| Arc 3 Buzzsaw's body and the others destroyed by Omega Supreme were lifted from the Ark by the Constructicons while the rest of the Decepticons (now under leadership of Ratbat) ambushed the Autobots on the Moon. |Totaled| The Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, where an invasion alert prompted them to scramble out to meet their enemies. However, their visitors turned out to be another group of Decepticons, this one led by Scorponok. A civil war erupted between the two groups when it was discovered that Ratbat was withholding information on the Underbase. During the battle, Buzzsaw brutally (and literally) disarmed Cutthroat. |Cold War| Trivia *Keith Szarabaijka voices Buzzsaw. Changes *Buzzsaw wasn't in Grimlock's dream in Victory! *For the purpose of continuity, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw weren't part of the Decepticon team hunting Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee as they're supposed to still be working for Soundwave. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Communications Category:Cassettes Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew Category:Spies